


Undeciphered Paths

by Water_Nix



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexuality, Friendship, M/M, post ep 4x21, sexuality discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_Nix/pseuds/Water_Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is confused and Kurt attempts to help him out. Blaine is not happy about that, but he is easily placated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeciphered Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that Kurt kisses someone who isn't Blaine. In case you're sensitive about that.

It's after Artie's performance in the auditorium that Mike approaches him. He'd been waiting around for Blaine without actually waiting around, because as much as he wants to spend time with Blaine, he also doesn't really know what he's doing, and that's bad news for the both of them. He's just chastising himself for getting butterflies when he thought Blaine was going to ask him out on a date in the hallway before, when Mike lays a hand on his shoulder and greets him.

 

“Hey, Kurt! I was wondering... are you doing anything? I thought we could hang out.”

 

Kurt scrunches his face a little, then quickly smooths it. He doesn't want Mike to think that he's adverse to hanging out with him, it's just that they never, ever have before. Not without Tina setting it all up, back when he was good friends with Tina, before she had her personality transplant in order to become a less funny version of Santana. And that's pretty difficult, seeing as Kurt remains decidedly unamused by Santana most of the time.

 

“Sure!” he answers, hoping the brightness doesn't come across as false. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Well, Mercedes is having a family dinner tonight, but maybe we could grab some burgers and go to my place or something?”

 

Kurt shrugs and lifts himself out of his seat. “Sounds great.” He sees Blaine watching them leave from over Tina's shoulder and he's sure he doesn't imagine the sad look on his face.

 

After they finish their greasy burgers which Kurt is very thankful for, seeing as he can't eat one in front of his dad and has been living off granola, lettuce and lean chicken since being home, Mike starts looking a little shifty. Kurt had suspected something was up because once again, they've never hung out without a common friend being there before, and it was really out of the blue of Mike to ask him.

 

“What's up?” he asks. He can't handle the beating around the bush anymore. Really, the only time he does it is with Blaine, which makes him sad, because it used to be the opposite.

 

Mike chuckles a little, sounding nervous, then nods his head and takes a long drink of his soda as though he's steeling himself for something difficult. “I actually asked you over here for a reason. I wondered if it would be okay if I talked to you about something kind of... personal.”

 

Kurt is taken aback. He's considered Mike a friend, sure, but not a close one. He would never have expected to be the guy Mike would come to about something personal. He wracks his brain for what it might be, and has no idea. The guys from glee never asked his advice about anything.... Besides girls. He almost rolls his eyes. If it's about Tina... He does not want to open that kettle of fish. He doesn't think he'll have very many nice things to say. Then he realizes when he notices Mike's expression that he hasn't even answered his question.

 

“Yeah, of course! We're friends. You can talk to me about anything.”

 

Mike looks relieved. “Thanks, Kurt,” he says. “You're a cool guy.”

 

Kurt smiles and waits for Mike to begin. He's staring down at his hands now, twisting his fingers together. “Mike,” Kurt says. “It's okay. Just spit it out. I promise I won't bite.”

 

Mike lets out a stilted laugh and his face turns a bit red. “It's just... I've wondered for a couple of years, you know? But it's only gotten worse this year at school, with all the dancing and the outfits, I –”

 

Kurt tilts his head to the side. This is _not_ about Tina. “Outfits?”

 

“You know, the ones guys wear when they're practising.... They're a bit, revealing.” He swallows audibly and Kurt tries in vain to close his mouth, which has just fallen open of its own volition.

 

“You mean, you're attracted to them?” Kurt guesses.

 

Mike nods and shrugs one shoulder. “Yeah. Like, I know I like girls... but I think that maybe I kinda like guys too? But I'm not sure. I mean, how do I know? How did _you_ know?”

 

“Um, wow, okay. Well, I was just always attracted to them I guess? And not to girls in my case, but... Like, you find them physically attractive? Could you maybe see yourself going on dates with them? Or doing... other things?”

 

Kurt feels his face heat up as he watches Mike's confused expression. “I, um... I think so? Like, there's this one guy in class who I think flirts with me, and I think I would go if he asked me... And I've had some, er, _dreams_ about him, if you know what I mean.”

 

“Oh, um, yes, I definitely do. Gotcha. Well, it seems like maybe you are. Just go with it? Maybe ask the guy out?” Kurt shrugs. “It can't hurt, right?”

 

“But what if I go and it turns out I'm wrong? I'd feel like the biggest jerk. I don't want to lead someone on if I'm not actually interested, you know?” He hangs his head a little and Kurt realizes for the first time what a good guy Mike Chang really is. He's one of the only guys in glee who never once made Kurt feel _other_. Even Sam, as sweet and dopey as he is, has said some pretty off-base things to Kurt before, and he makes everything about the fact that he's gay. Mike is a really, really good guy. But he's still confused as to why he came to him. Mike and Blaine are better friends than he's ever been with Mike.

 

Kurt nods and reaches out to squeeze Mike's shoulder. “How come you came to me with this?” he asks before he can stop himself. “Not that I mind or anything, because I really don't. But you're good friends with Blaine...?”

 

Mike's face turns warm again and he averts his eyes. “I, ah, it's just, when I first started to get confused about all this? It was kind of, generally, about you. I'm sorry – ” he quickly tries to cover, hands out as those he's trying to protest his innocence. “I tried to talk to Tina about it a couple of times, but she always just made comments like she didn't understand, and I mean, I wasn't too clear because I was embarrassed and I didn't want her to be mad and break up with me or anything, but you're kind of – Remember when I said your little shimmy was distracting? I didn't mean in a _bad_ way –”

 

“Michael Chang!” Kurt scolds with a giggle.

 

“I'm sorry! I don't mean to be creepy or anything. I swear I'm not!”

 

Kurt full on laughs now, holding onto his middle. “So you asked me because I'm the original source of your confusion?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Mike says. “You and Kevin Bacon in the original _Footloose_. I hate that guy.”

 

Kurt snorts another laugh and shakes his head. “All right. Come here then.”

 

Mike furrows his brow questioningly.

 

“I'm going to kiss you,” Kurt clarifies. “If you want me to, that is.”

 

“Oh,” Mike says, eyes bugged out slightly. “I, um, I wasn't expecting that. But yeah, that would be... seems like a good idea.”

 

“Yeah well, sometimes things that seem like a good idea really aren't, but I will anyway.”

 

Kurt leans forward and Mike meets him in the middle. When their lips touch it feels strange to Kurt. He'd kissed Adam, though only very chastely, and that had been odd enough after the passion he'd always felt kissing Blaine, but this is different again. He feels fondness for Mike and he'd have to be blind not to find him attractive, but there is no passion there, no love, no lust.

 

Their lips press and turn and Mike rests a hand on the side of Kurt's neck, angling his head to deepen the kiss. He's getting into it now, opening his mouth and breathing more heavily, his tongue soft and warm as it slides against Kurt's.

 

Kurt leans back after another moment and places one last peck on Mike's lips before pulling back completely. He wipes the saliva from his lips with the back of his hand, regarding Mike with his brows arched.

 

Mike is running a hand over the back of his neck; he looks a bit sheepish. “That was... kind of awesome,” he says, and lets out a laugh that sounds equal parts embarrassed and relieved.

 

“Oh thank you,” Kurt replies, preening, and Mike laughs again.

 

Mike runs his hand along his own cheek a couple of times. “Your face is all scratchy.”

 

“Well I do shave, so...”

 

“I know. It's just... different. Kinda cool. It all felt different, but cool.”

 

Kurt watches him for a minute while he lets it all sink in, nodding to himself and smiling a little. Kurt is just glad he's not freaking out.

 

After another quiet moment he looks back up at Kurt. “We could do it again, so I can be sure,” he says.

 

Kurt raises one eyebrow and purses his lips.

 

“Just kidding! That was... I think I know. I can do further research elsewhere. And besides, Blaine is my friend and he loves you, so that would be really uncool.”

 

Kurt feels his smile fall and Mike scoots forward on his butt. “Hey, what's wrong, Kurt?”

 

“Does he though?” Kurt asks, his voice low, quiet.

 

Mike screws up his face and nods. “Of course he does. Like a lot, okay? _A lot_.”

 

Kurt nods and tries to smile.

 

“Hey man,” Mike says. “Want to go see Jurassic Park in 3D?”

 

“Yeah.” Kurt smiles for real this time. “I would really, really like to go see Jurassic Park in 3D.”

 

“Then let's go, man!”

 

~*~

 

The next day in the choir room, Kurt walks in with Mike and Mercedes in tow and Blaine tries to hold back the wattage of his grin. He's missed seeing Kurt in this room so, so much, and he'd been sad that when he'd tried to get in touch with Kurt the night before, he hadn't answered his phone. Blaine got paranoid then, thinking that perhaps Burt spoke to Kurt about their conversation in the auditorium and Kurt was freaking out... but Kurt smiles widely at him from the front of the room and Blaine relaxes exponentially. It's going to be fine. He'll buy a ring and ask Kurt to marry him and they will live happily ever after. Kurt will know once and for all how Blaine feels and that's he's sorry and that when he says forever, he means it. No more confusion.

 

They start off the practice with a group number, dancing around and being silly to loosen everyone up. Blaine attempts to get closer to Kurt, to at least say hello with words as opposed to smiles and nods and winks, but Kurt is sticking close to Mercedes and Mike and Blaine doesn't want to intrude on their reunion. He knows how much Kurt has missed Mercedes this year, how hard it's been for him to leave and suddenly have no one but Rachel, who he of course loves, but who can be a bit much to take at times.

 

But it's not really Mercedes Kurt is laughing and dancing with so much as it's Mike. Mercedes has gone off to dance with Marley and Jake, leaving the two of them alone. They're laughing and bumping elbows and whispering to each other, smiling in a strange way. Blaine didn't think the two of them were all that close, or that they'd even kept in touch beyond the odd Facebook post here and there.

 

“They're flirting,” Tina hisses in his ear, following his eye to where Mike and Kurt are laughing and tumbling against each other near the white board.

 

Blaine rolls his eyes at her. “Tina, no they aren't. Don't be stupid.” Blaine goes to move toward them, to join them, Tina following behind.

 

He sees Kurt shimmy his shoulders and hips, making his cute little face that he always does, and stops short when Mike stares, laughing, his face colouring slightly.

 

“So your NYADA dance classes haven't broken you of that?” Blaine hears Mike ask.

 

“Yeah, they mostly have,” Kurt answers. “I was just doing it for your benefit.” And he _winks_. _Kurt_ winks at _Mike_. And Mike? He leans his head against Kurt's shoulder and pinches his waist like that is a completely normal thing for him to be doing.

 

Blaine grabs Tina by the arm and pulls her away with him, back to the risers and into a chair.

 

“It all makes sense now,” she is saying, still watching the pair of them over by the white board.

 

“What? How did that even remotely make any sense?”

 

“Mike was always going on about Kurt, asking me questions. Did I think he was attractive? Was it weird having sleepovers with a guy? I used to think he was jealous, but – maybe he was jealous, just not on account of me.”

 

“Tina, that's just silly,” Blaine says, trying to work it all out, make it fit in his head.

 

She gives him a look and crosses her arms over her chest. “He used to clumsily bring up bisexuality to me all the time, Blaine. I thought he was trying to get me to confess something because I once told him I'd like to have a threesome with another girl. But maybe he was the one trying to confess.”

 

“I ah...” He looks over at them again just as Kurt throws his head back, cackling, as Mike does something that looks like a dinosaur impression.

 

~*~

 

Under Mike's advisement, Kurt asks Blaine out for coffee after glee club. He begins to rethink taking that advice, however, when Blaine seems distracted and kinda frowny.

 

“What's up?” Kurt asks smilingly when they sit down with their coffees. “Not convinced that set list will win you regionals?”

 

“Set list?” Blaine asks with a furrowed brow. He shakes his head and takes a sip of coffee, playing with the pieces of biscotti on the plate between them. “No, that's all fine. I'm just...” He heaves a sigh and looks up at the ceiling for a moment before meeting Kurt's eyes. He seems hesitant like he did in the hallway when Kurt thought he was going to ask him out. Kurt leans forward and widens his eyes, trying to silently coax Blaine on.

 

“What was going on with you and Mike today? You were being... weird. And Tina said some things that left me a bit confused.”

 

Kurt scoffs and picks up his coffee. “As if you can trust anything that comes out of that girl's mouth these days,” he says. He's not really sure what to say. He doesn't want to talk about Mike's personal business with anyone, even if it is Blaine.

 

But Blaine continues to regard him, the question still in his eyes. Kurt takes a deep breath and fishes his phone out of his pocket. “Hang on,” he says. “I need the all clear.”

 

“All clear?”

 

“It's Mike's business, not mine.”

 

He texts _Blaine's asking questions_ to Mike, and slides his phone on the table to wait for a reply.

 

“So you can't tell me?” Blaine looks hurt and he ducks his head to avoid Kurt's gaze, breaking the biscotti in half and dipping in halfheartedly in his coffee. He doesn't bother to take a bite after, just bobs it up and down until it is coffee logged, then places it back on the plate.

 

_You can tell him if you want_ , is Mike's reply. _However much or little you feel comfortable with._

 

“Okay,” Kurt says as he sets his phone back on the table. “Mike says it's okay to tell you. Um, we hung out last night. He wanted to talk to me about some stuff –”

 

“Like him being bi?”

 

Kurt nods, biting his lip. “Tina? He said when he tried to talk to her about it, she always shut him down.”

 

“She thought he was trying to get her to admit that _she_ was bi.”

 

“Oh, well. I guess that makes sense. Anyway – we talked about it, and then I thought maybe a practical demonstration would help, so I kissed him. And he seemed less confused afterwards but he's going to continue discovering that aspect of himself once he gets back to Chicago with the hot dance boys and their _outfits_.”

 

Kurt laughs a little, but when he looks to Blaine expecting a similar reaction, he is surprised by the anger and hurt he finds instead. “You kissed him?”

 

“He was confused and I was trying to help. It wasn't a big deal.”

 

“Help by sticking your tongue down his throat?” Blaine practically snaps.

 

Kurt is taken aback. “ _Excuse me_? But how is that any – Are you seriously judging _me_ for trying to help out a confused friend? _You_?”

 

Blaine drops his eyes to the table. The hand he has wrapped tightly around his coffee cup is shaking and Kurt feels guilt pierce him for what he just said.

 

He softens his voice and his expression and reaches out to wrap his hand around Blaine's trembling one. “Blaine, I don't want to fight with you. He was confused and I felt bad for him, so I tried to unconfuse him. It wasn't some passionate embrace or anything. It was just an experiment.”

 

Blaine nods but doesn't look up. “I'm sorry,” he says, so quiet that Kurt has to strain his ears to hear him. “I was just jealous. I know I have no right to be.”

 

“Blaine –”

 

“Are you... Are you ever going to forgive me? Is there any hope?”

 

“Blaine, sweetie, I forgave you a long time ago. Okay? And as for hope... well I did kinda just ask you out on a date, didn't I?” Kurt smiles gently when Blaine looks up at him at last, eyes wide and slightly wet.

 

“This is a date?”

 

Kurt shrugs. “Of course.”

 

“Oh, well then.” Blaine smiles and pushes the plate of biscotti out of the way, then reaches across and takes both of Kurt's hands in his. “Maybe we could go out again tomorrow? For dinner maybe?”

 

“I'd like that,” Kurt says, and Blaine's fingers tighten around his, thumbs brushing over his knuckles.

 

~*~

 

Blaine rushes to get to the choir room early, anxious to see Kurt after their date the night before. He finds him all right, up in a corner on the top riser with Mike. He's making a funny face and holding up a cell phone towards Mike while Mike shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Hey guys!” he greets, trying to keep the ridiculous jealousy out of his voice and posture.

 

“Blaine! Come here and meet Gregory,” Kurt says and wiggles the phone in the air while Mike gives an embarrassed little laugh.

 

“Gregory?” Blaine walks quickly over and drops his bag into a nearby chair, then takes the phone from Kurt's outstretched hand.

 

“The guy Mike's been sexting with –”

 

“Chatting with,” Mike corrects. “He goes to school with me.”

 

“He's a Chicago dance boy,” Kurt adds and waggles his eyebrows.

 

“He's nice,” Mike says, looking down at his hands. “We might go to a movie when I get back.”

 

Blaine shares a grin with Kurt, and Kurt motions towards the phone which Blaine has been holding so long that the screen has gone dark. He unlocks it and stares at the photo of a guy, obviously a selfie, and he seems...

 

“Familiar?” Kurt asks, doing that thing he does where he sucks on his bottom lip the tiniest bit to keep away his grin and keep himself from bursting into laughter.

 

Because the guy, Gregory, he kinda looks like he could be Kurt's brother. “He sorta looks like... you,” Blaine says.

 

“What?” Mike asks, grabbing at the phone while Kurt finally gives in to his giggles.

 

“Oh my God,” Mike says, doubling over and hiding his face in his knees. “I have a type.”

 

And Kurt laughs all the harder, slapping him on the back. “Aw, Mike, it's all right. I'm sure my long lost twin, Gregory and I have nothing in common besides an impeccable hairline and flawless skin.”

 

Mike groans into his knees and Kurt turns to Blaine and winks as more members of the club begin to file in through the choir room door. Blaine sits down awkwardly next to Kurt and tries to smile while Kurt continues to laugh and pat Mike on the back.

 

He turns to Blaine and leans in after a moment, his lips right up against Blaine's ear, so close he can feel them brush over his earlobe when Kurt begins to whisper.

 

“Don't be jealous, honey. Help me tease Mike instead,” he says, and takes Blaine's earlobe between his lips, sucking gently for half a second before letting go and pulling away.

 

“Tease me, you mean,” Blaine answers with an audible swallow, crossing his legs to hide his sudden _problem_.

 

Kurt giggles again and leans his head down against Blaine's shoulder.

 


End file.
